Spear: End of Destiny
Spear: End of Destiny is a sequel to "Spear Resurrection", a mod of the Spear of Destiny engine from 2001. The mod is known for the numerous enhancements it introduces to the engine, including: *In-game messages *Switches that open pushwalls or turn on/off turrets. *Fire-shooting turrets (similar to the ones in Rise of the Triad) *Textured floors and ceilings, plus the ability for the floor and ceiling to change when players teleport to other parts of the map *Sky and falling snow and rain in "outdoor" areas *12 secret levels (4 secret, 4 super-secret and 4 Challenge levels) *Special enemies with reanimating capability *New Artifacts with the ability of increasing the knife's power to the maximum, killing anybody who touches it, or regenerating the player's health unlimited times *Special themed levels with timer or extra objectives *7 different weapons *Improved enemy AI: certain enemies are much smarter and tactical, they can teleport via Artifacts, or heal themselves by picking up certain health restore items *Friendly fire, enemies can accidently kill each other *Interactive scenery objects *Extreme difficulty level with unlimited lives but limited savegames Story After the events of Spear Resurrection, the Spear of Destiny was thrown into the ocean, presumably never to be seen again. The Nazis, however, have recovered the Spear and taken it to their last stronghold - a large estate somewhere in Spain, complete with a heavily guarded mansion. Unlike in its prequel, Spear Resurrection, the Nazis do not seem to plan the resurrection of Adolf Hitler, and it is unclear what are their plans regarding to the Spear. B.J. Blazkowicz travels to the Nazi-occupied estate, with the intent of putting an end to their meddling with the holy relic, which is in possession of Heinrich Haufmann, a leftover high-ranking Nazi officer from the Third Reich. To obtain the Spear, B.J. must defeat a variety of well-known and new enemies: the Superclone makes a return from Spear Resurrection, as well as a new and formidable companion, the Ultraclone, which is capable of reanimating itself upon destruction. Cybronic killing machines named Cybertroopers will also make an appearance several times, as well as Heinrich Haufmann's right-hand man, Otto von Thugg. Levels Unlike the original Spear of Destiny, as well as Spear Resurrection, Spear: End of Destiny follows a 38-level pattern with: # Estate Entry # Entryway # Flame Tunnel # Prison Cellar # The Mines # The Basement # Feculent, Boss level - Superclone and Ultraclone # Powder Keg # Room of 3 Keys # Tribulations # Hidden Vault # Vault of Death, Boss level - Cybertroopers # Run & Gun! # The Old Stalag # The Underworld # Room of Stealth # Ambuscade # Library Wing # Central Office # Roundabout # A Little Secret # Otto, Boss Level - Otto von Thugg # UC Blue, IC Red # Heinrich's Admin # Heinrich, Boss level - Heinrich Haufmann # Hell On Earth, Boss level - Death Incarnate # Deja Vu 3, Secret level # Mirror Rooms, Secret level # E1L1 Reborn, Secret level # The Panic Room, Secret level # Greed, Super secret level # Clone Wars, Super secret level # Frosty, Super secret level # 123 You're Dead, Super secret level # First Challenge # Second Challenge # Third Challenge # Fourth Challenge Category:Games Category:Stub Category:Wolfenstein 3D modification